Lettres de Sorciers
by Lilly3Malefoy
Summary: Vous trouverez ici six lettres. Six lettres de six de nos personnages bien aimés, dans différentes situations, à différentes époques. Toutes écrites pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, que je partage avec vous finalement!
1. McGonagall (1)

Bienvenue, cher lecteurs, chère lectrices, merci d'avoir cliqué (même par erreur!),

Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de moi ? J'en doute fort, mais voilà ce qu'on récolte quand on fait semblant de faire passer ces études d'abord ! Je suis pleine période d'examen et, comme tout bon étudiant, je fais tout _sauf_ réviser. Alors je vous propose aujourd'hui six (et demi) lettres de différents personnages de l'univers de J. K. Rowling.

J'adorerai savoir ce chacun en pense ! J'adorai vraiment ça ! Et on se retrouve à la fin... A la toute, toute fin !

Bonne lecture !

P.S.: **Ah si !** Je tiens à m'excuser si des fautes ont vaincu mes yeux de lynx ! Et enjoy !

* * *

Cher Lecteur*,

.

Il y a quelques années, le jour de votre anniversaire, nous vous proposions des cours de magie par correspondance, malgré l'absence de Magie en vous. C'est une tradition tenue secrète qui vit le jour à la Renaissance. Mais nous n'avons jamais reçu de réponse de votre part, ni d'aucun Moldu –des êtres dépourvus de magie comme vous l'êtes- d'ailleurs. Ni même les deux années suivantes.

Il ne nous fallut que peu de temps, en constatant la récurrence du problème, pour trouver la source du dit problème. Il s'est avéré que les chouettes avaient été interceptées, sauvagement kidnappées et les lettres jetées aux flammes par des Mangemorts de bas étages. Le directeur de l'époque, le grand Albus Dumbledore, et moi-même étions profondément navré qu'une telle situation se mette en travers de l'apprentissage des Moldus. Nous vous présentons nos plus sincères excuses.

Néanmoins, en constatant la diminution du nombre de chouettes, nous avons opté pour le service postal Moldu, où certains sorciers infiltrés avaient pour mission d'intercepter vos lettres.

Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, tous Mangemorts ont été écarté du gouvernement et cette lettre vous parviendra finalement. Je vous joints également une copie de la lettre originale.

.

 _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tittilandus_

Professeur McGonagall

.

.

.

.

Poudlard, école de sorcellerie

Directrice : Professeur McGonagall

* * *

* _Il faut que tu changes "Lecteur" par ton vrai nom!_


	2. McGonagall (1,5)

Cher Lecteur*,

.

Nous avons le plaisir de vous proposer des cours de magie par correspondance dispensé par le Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Vous avez été sélectionné parmi les Moldus pour recevoir une éducation magique en parallèle de la vôtre, afin de collaborer, en temps voulu, avec les deux mondes.

Nous attendons de vous une réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

.

 _Drago Dormiens Nunquam Tittilandus_

Professeur McGonagall

.

.

.

.

Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore,

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.

* * *

* _Toujours la même chose, ici !_


	3. Neville (2)

Chère madame Lovegood,

.

Je dois tout d'abord vous avouer que je suis profondément désolé et affecté de ce qu'il vous ait arrivé. J'ai moi-même perdu mes parents étant très jeune, je sais quelle endurance cette peine exige. Votre fille souffre toujours autant après toutes ses années et je déteste cela.

Toutefois, ce n'est pas le seul motif de ma lettre. Je tenais aussi à vous remercier. Du fond du cœur, madame, merci. Merci d'avoir eu et élevé une merveille telle que Luna. Merci de l'avoir amené sur terre de sorte qu'elle ait pu croiser mon chemin. L'avoir connu, avoir été son ami, son amoureux et son amant est quelque chose de prodigieux, cela dépasse même tous les mots. Alors, je vous remercie.

Et puis, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Nous allons bientôt, très bientôt célébrer notre union, votre fille et moi-même. Si les croyances de Luna sont vraies, alors je vous demande ceci : venez. Venez et restez au plus près de notre ange. Sous n'importe quelle forme, celle qui vous plaira, un papillon, une branchiflore, un Ronflack Cornu ce que vous voulez. Mais venez et restez aux côtés de Luna. C'est un jour exceptionnellement spécial pour elle. Pour nous. Ça représenterait énormément à ses yeux.

.

Je m'engage, madame Lovegood, a œuvré pour le bonheur de votre fille pour le restant de mes jours.

Neville Longdubat.


	4. Remus (3)

Mon garçon,

Teddy, si tu as entre les mains ces parchemins, c'est parce que je suis mort pendant la bataille qui se prépare à l'instant où j'écris ces mots ou pendant la suivante. Autant te dire que je prie Merlin, Gryffondor et Bouddha pour avoir maintes occasions de brûler cette lettre.

Mais si tu l'as, c'est que je suis mort et que tu vas entrer à Poudlard. N'en veux pas à ce vieux château pour t'avoir laissé orphelin. N'en veux pas à Voldemort, aux Mangemorts ou quoi que ce soit. Les choses arrivent dans un certain ordre, rien ni personne ne peut les déjouer. De plus, tu es bien trop jeune et la vie est bien trop courte pour que tu te laisses aller à l'aigreur et au chagrin.

Nous nous sommes battus par conviction, bien sûr, mais notre combat s'est fait acharné depuis qu'on sait que ta mère est enceinte. On se bat pour toi, pour que tu ais une vie douce et insouciante. Pour que tu sois heureux. Toutefois, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé orphelin, Ted, ça m'accable. Ted, je t'aime autant qu'un père peut aimer, même si je ne pourrais jamais te le prouver. Mais je sais qu'Harry, Molly, Andromeda et tant d'autres te le diront tout au long de ta vie. Ecoutes-les et crois-les. Ils te disent la vérité. Je suis infiniment triste de savoir que je n'ai pas pu te vois marcher pour la première fois, pas pu entendre tes premiers mots, que je n'ai pas pu t'apprendre à voler et à distinguer les dragons les uns des autres. Je déteste avoir eu à t'abandonner de façon définitive, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime vraiment et que je donnerais tout pour que nos vies prennent un cours différent.

Lorsque tu seras à Poudlard, tu entendras sans doute des millions de choses à mon sujet. Des choses parfois contradictoires. La plupart penseront que je suis un monstre, d'autres essayeront de me défendre. Ne t'en défends pas, ne me défends pas non plus. Ils disent vrai, Ted. Je suis un monstre. J'ai été mordu étant enfant et depuis, à chaque pleine lune, je deviens un loup sanguinaire, bien que j'essaie de faire le moins de dommage possible. Je suis un monstre, autant que je suis une personne. Et c'est ce qu'ont oublié les auteurs des lois anti-lycanthrope, des lois qui façonnent l'esprit des gens. Mais j'ai eu la chance de rencontré trois garçons qui étaient de l'extrême opposé et qui m'ont prouvés que j'étais une personne qui avait le droit à une éducation comme tout le monde malgré ma condition et qu'ils m'aimaient de la façon la plus inimaginable qu'il soit. Toutefois, je suis un monstre, un loup-garou et certains s'arrêteront sur ce fait. Ne les imitent pas, Teddy, je ne pense pas mériter ce traitement de la part de mon propre fils.

Je me suis toujours vu comme la communauté sorcière pense que je suis. Comme un monstre sanguinaire, bien que je ne me sois jamais transformé avec plaisir. Mais cet avis sur ma personne n'est qu'une face de ce que je suis, mon fils. Comme un miroir sans teint, si tu veux. Il y a d'un côté les lois, le Ministère et toutes les sorcières et tous les sorciers effrayés. De l'autre côté, il y a des personnes patientes et compréhensives, qui ont appris à comprendre et ignorer ma lycanthropie. C'est parmi ces personnes-là que tu vas grandir, du moins je l'espère. Ces gens, Teddy, ne sont pas comme le gouvernement, ils ont peur et l'assument. Et ils en parlent et de par mon expérience, tu peux leur faire confiance, pour quoi que ce soit. Parmi eux, il y a les Weasley. Tous les Weasley, bien que Bill et Fleur soient rarement au Terrier et malgré Percy et son coup d'éclat. Molly et Arthur sont comme les parents d'une grande famille, bien plus grande que la leur. Tu peux aussi faire confiance à certains professeurs de Poudlard. Il y a naturellement ta mère et ta grand-mère, qui sont dérisoires à citer. Andromeda avait les mêmes craintes que moi quant à la possible famille que ta mère et moi pourrions former. Ta mère a tenu bon, elle s'est battue, Andromeda a décidé de lui faire confiance et d'apprendre à me connaître. Leurs efforts ont payés, ta mère m'a eu et Andromeda a accepté le fait que je fasse partie de sa famille dorénavant. Et nous t'avons eu.

Il y a aussi Harry. Il faut que tu saches qu'Harry est le fils unique d'un de mes bons amis de Poudlard, malheureusement mort trop tôt. Il est aussi celui qui m'a secoué à plusieurs reprises, quand j'ai, par exemple, pensé à vous abandonner, ta mère et toi, parce que j'avais peur que tu ne sois un loup-garou toi aussi. Il avait grandi sans parent et était déçu, profondément déçu que je fasse volontairement subir un traitement pareil à mon enfant. Ça m'a tenu éveillé. Et je suis évidemment retournée auprès de ta mère. C'est pour cela que lorsque tu es né, je lui ai demandé d'être ton parrain. Il a grandi orphelin et avec une telle guerre, il me fallait penser à ce qui serait le mieux pour toi. Il sait quelle douleur c'est, que de se sentir seul et malaimé, sans famille. Et puis il connait personnellement ta mère et moi, il pourra te rassurer, te dire combien nous nous aimions et avec quelle impatience nous t'attendions. Donc, dans le cas où tu devras lire cette lettre, dans le cas où je suis mort, j'ai pensé qu'il ferait une bonne figure paternelle pour toi. Et puis, bien qu'il ne l'est connu que quelques mois, il a beaucoup appris de Sirius, son propre parrain. Mais j'espère tout de même que tu n'auras pas à avoir cette lettre, et que je t'accompagnerais voie 9 ¾ pour ta première rentrée. Et toutes les autres.

Le parrain d'Harry est aussi un de mes vieux amis de Poudlard. Sirius Black. Une nouvelle fois, tu entendras sûrement des histoires sordides à son sujet. Ne crois que celle d'Harry. Il a été un de mes meilleurs amis quand j'étais moi-même au château. Nous étions quatre, à arpenter les couloirs du château, à faire les quatre cents coups. Nous étions de vraies terreurs et nous nous étions surnommés les Maraudeurs. La légende à subsister, tu en entendras parler. Sirius Black, James Potter, le père d'Harry, et Peter Pettigrow. Ils étaient tous exceptionnels, à leur façon. Mais les garçons que j'ai connus sont tous morts. Lors de la pleine lune, j'avais l'habitude de mentir à mes camarades de chambre. Je leur disais que je devais m'occuper de ma mère, que j'étais malade, ou autre, alors que je me glissais sous le Saule Cogneur et que j'allais à la cabane hurlante pour me transformer en loup. Ils ont rapidement compris que je leur mentais et quelle était la vérité. Ils se sont mis en tête de trouver un moyen de m'aider. Autre que la potion Tue-Loup, bien sûr. Quelques années plus tard, ils sont devenus des Animagi et, à mon grand étonnement, à leur côté, j'étais bien plus apaisé les soirs de pleine lune. C'était en quelque sorte ma meute. Bien qu'ils soient un chien, un cerf et un rat. Souvent, nous allions errer dehors, ce qui nous a valu de connaître par cœur chaque couloir de Poudlard, chaque branche de la Forêt interdite, chaque brin d'herbe du parc et chaque ventouse du Calamar Géant. Nous avons tous cartographiés et j'espère que tu hériteras de la Carte du Maraudeur. Ces trois garçons, rencontrés au hasard, sont assurément les plus belles rencontres que j'ai faites et ils m'ont prouvé l'une des plus belles choses au monde : on peut être accepté tel que l'on est foncièrement, il suffit de le vouloir.

Le temps presse, Teddy, je dois donc conclure ma lettre. Puisque je suis mort, voici donc ce que je te souhaite : une vie heureuse, pour commencer. Malgré les heures sombres. Des amis fidèles, prêt à tout pour toi, même si c'est illégale, même si c'est dangereux, malgré tes protestations, qui veilleront sur toi. Tu ne connaitras jamais les miens, mais tu feras sûrement très tôt la connaissance d'Hermione et Ron, qui sont les amis fidèles, jetés à corps perdu dans cette guerre aux côtés d'Harry. De tomber amoureux et de connaitre le bonheur que j'ai connu avec ta mère. Et d'être ouvert et compréhensif envers le monde.

J'espère que tu apprendras ceci à tes dépens, mais les parents se montrent toujours exigeants envers leurs enfants. Alors j'exige de ta part ce qui suit : vis. Comme tu l'entends. Profite de ta vie et pense aux conséquences quand elles te tomberont dessus. Mais évite les conséquences. Fais tout ce qui te passe par la tête et vis sous l'adrénaline. Apprends chaque règle par cœur et trouve le meilleur moyen de les contourner au mieux. Et évite les conséquences. Meurs sans regret. Et vieux, très vieux. Tu es jeune et ni le chagrin ni la colère ne doivent t'atteindre.

.

Je suis fier de toi.

Je t'aime Teddy

Papa


	5. Luna (4)

Cher Neville,

J'ai passé une soirée douloureuse. En rentrant chez moi, ce soir, je me suis sentie triste et essoufflée. Essoufflée par la Vie et de sa dureté. Pendant de longues heures, ces pensées m'ont tourmentée. Ça m'attriste. Cela m'attriste tellement que j'ai préféré m'y soustraire, j'ai voulu oublier. Alors je suis sortie et la soirée d'été était particulièrement douce. J'ai contemplé les étoiles et mes souvenirs.

Neville, tu es une belle personne. Tu as été façonnée par la souffrance. Et si tes premiers pas en tant que héros ont été chancelants, tu en as fait une force. Une force exceptionnelle pour compléter l'homme que tu es. L'homme doux et attentionné, aimant et gentil qui a su faire taire mon deuil et ma colère, dont la gentillesse n'a d'égale en ce monde. Tu es une œuvre d'art.

Je te suis reconnaissante pour ces années. Je le suis plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu m'as sauvé de ma solitude et tu as de ton grand cœur apaisé le chagrin qui me confrontait aux Sombrals. Tu as chassé avec une douceur dont toi seul sait faire preuve le froid qui m'habitait depuis la mort de ma mère. J'ai perdu cette colère à ton profit. Et je te suis profondément reconnaissante. Mais ma mère avait pour habitude de dire que lorsqu'on perd quelque chose, elle finit par revenir.

Parmi les étoiles, ce soir, parmi le tourbillon et le bourdonnement des étoiles, j'ai découvert quel était le souvenir que je chérissais le plus. C'est le même que je vois, que j'entends, quand je tournois soudainement sur moi-même, pour redevenir légère et libre, quand les gens me trouve soudainement folle. C'est ce souvenir, ça a toujours été ce souvenir qui s'est imprimé sous mes paupières. Ce sera sans doute le souvenir le plus difficile a abandonné.

Il est tard, et le ciel est constellé, magnifique. Il fait froid mais nous sommes dehors. Tu es là, à côté de moi, assis avec légèreté. Tout à coup, tu te tournes vers moi et tu souris. Tu souris avec tes lèvres, puis de toutes tes dents. Tu souris avec tes joues, avec tes yeux, avec tout ton cœur. Tu mets dans ce sourire toute la personne qui tu es, toute la personne que j'aime tellement. Tu apportes la chaleur du soleil et la douceur du coton, tu rapproches la lune et l'odeur pure du bonheur. Mon cœur flanche, je suis amoureuse de toi.

C'est ainsi que je me souviendrais de toi. Heureux, souriant, honnête.

Mais ma colère, Neville, ma colère est puissante et enveloppante. Elle me rattrape, elle rattrape toutes les années où tu me l'as faite oublier. Elle m'attrape, m'enserre, elle fait de moi sa prisonnière. Et j'ai trop tardé, je ne me suis pas battue assez tôt et il est à présent trop tard. Elle m'habite entièrement, a complètement pris possession de mon être. Tu l'as fait taire pendant des années mais maintenant je la crains. Je risque à chaque instant, à chaque sourire, à chaque moment tendre, d'imploser. Et j'ai peur de t'emporter dans ma chute. J'ai peur de t'ôter l'essence même de ce que tu es, par le tsunami que je deviens.

Et égoïstement, je veux me souvenir de toi ainsi, heureux, souriant, honnête. Pas détruit par procuration.

.

Je t'aime, Neville, mais il est temps pour nous de prendre des chemins séparés.

.

Je t'aime, Neville.

.

Luna Lovegood Londubat


	6. George (5)

Mon cher Fred,

Je me suis réveillé, ce matin, avec la pressante envie – non, pas de pisser, petit plaisantin - mais de te raconter une histoire. Pas un conte de fée, où il y a une fin heureuse mais stupide. Mais la mienne, où il y a un Avant et un Après. Et puis, j'y ai réfléchi une minute et je me suis rendu compte que ça aurait été déprimant, et je n'ai pas envie de te rendre triste où que tu sois.

Alors j'ai fait comme quand on était petits. Deux possibilités : un conte ou mon histoire. J'ai été dans le jardin et j'ai vu un gnome mais tu n'étais pas là alors je n'ai pas pu que gagner. J'ai alors abandonné l'idée en m'asseyant à la table du Terrier. Maman m'avait manqué mais papa n'est pas en forme. Tu seras heureux de savoir que Ginny est très heureuse avec Harry. Et très arrondie, et c'est le deuxième ! Ron ne s'attache plus à rien ni à personne, si ce n'est son épique de Quidditch, les Canons, Fred ! Bill et Fleur sont à l'étroit à la Chaumière aux coquillages et, honnêtement, je crois qu'ils ne sont plus très bien ensemble… Charlie est débordé et Percy est à nouveau un pion du gouvernement. Mais ce gouvernement, depuis la chute de Voldemort – de VOL-DE-MORT !-, a fait d'énorme progrès.

Néanmoins, tu ne devineras jamais avec qui est Hermione, à l'heure actuelle ! Etonnamment, certes, ce n'est pas Ron mais plus étonnamment encore, c'est Drago Malefoy ! Il n'a pas changé, il est hautain, égoïste et arrogant mais je dois lui accorder qu'il s'occupe bien d'Hermione, il l'aime vraiment et il est indéniablement qu'elle est heureuse avec lui.

Je suis fier de notre famille, et tu le serais aussi.

Tout le monde, ou presque, était présent, au petit-déjeuner. Le bruit des conversations, l'écho des rires, l'ambiance conviviale en général m'avaient énormément manqué. Tout comme la cuisine, la maison bancale, la précieuse horloge de maman.

Je sais que tu n'aurais pas apprécié, Fred, mais j'ai fui. Après la Guerre, juste quand tout revenait à la normale, j'ai fui. Je suis parti pour l'Australie, où je me suis fait passer pour un orphelin pendant de longues années. Mais c'est ainsi que je me sentais, Fred, complètement seul et perdu. Pour moi, j'étais dorénavant seul et je ne pouvais faire comme si de rien n'était. Une fois là-bas, je n'ai pas fait les choses à moitié. J'ai changé d'identité et techniquement, je suis toujours Joshua Allen maintenant. J'ai erré pendant de longs mois.

Puis j'ai rencontré cette fille. Un soir, comme à mon habitude, je me suis arrêté dans un bar miteux. Elle était assise au fond, à moitié couché sur la table et, contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle n'était pas bourrée. Elle avait l'air aussi paumé que moi alors j'ai engagé la conversation. Elle s'appelait Mary, elle était moldue et éditrice. Rien qui ne me ramène à ce que j'avais été dans une autre vie.

Je sais que je ne devais pas te raconter ce qui s'est passé après… la Bataille de Poudlard mais j'ai trop peur qu'on ne se connaisse plus quand on se retrouvera, j'ai peur d'avoir trop changé. Je rattrape donc le temps que je nous ai fait perdre.

Cette femme, Fred, elle est australienne pure souche, d'une famille bourgeoise. Tellement bourgeoise que personne ne me supporte dans leur grandiose villa aux airs de musée. Je n'ai jamais totalement compris pourquoi elle avait l'air tellement perdu ce soir-là, elle avait pourtant tout pour être heureuse. Elle avait une famille. Une famille, c'est _tout_ ce dont on a besoin pour être heureux.

On s'est revu plusieurs fois, mais jamais rien d'officiel. On s'est mis ensemble. Tout a été très vite. Trop vite. J'allais toujours mal et j'étais toujours paumé, mais elle me faisait sentir comme si c'était passager, comme si tout le mal être du monde n'était que passager. Je l'ai demandé en mariage. Ça fait presque dix ans maintenant.

Il y a quelques semaines, elle est revenue à la maison avec un livre que j'aurais préféré voir brûler. Un récit sur la guerre contre Voldemort, du point de vue de ses héros. Elle était tellement enthousiaste à propos de ce livre qu'elle a voulu partir pour l'Angleterre afin d'y rencontrer Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle avait profondément ancré cette idée dans sa tête, même quand je lui hurlais qu'on ne sortirait pas du territoire australien, elle prévoyait les moindres détails de notre voyage.

Tu imagines ce que ça aurait été si elle était parvenue à ses fins et que j'avais dû me retrouver face à un des trois ? A partir de là, mes souvenirs deviennent flous. Comme une sorte de longue absence ou d'un profond sommeil. Je me réveillais parfois, le reste m'a été raconté par Mary, pour ce qu'elle en sait. Je me vois très nettement lancer un vase dont les débris rejoignent d'autres objets brisés au sol. Mary m'a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois et que je ne m'en souvenais jamais.

Plus elle insistait, plus mon état général se dégradait. Au début, ce n'était rien. Une simple douleur dans la poitrine, de plus en plus longue, de plus en plus oppressante. Mary a tenu à me faire passer toute une batterie de tests. Après avoir écouté mes pseudos symptômes, le médecin a diagnostiqué un membre fantôme, comme un rein qui aurait été ôté et qui serait continuellement compressé. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps profondément soul, Fred, mais je te jure que j'ai mes deux reins. Il m'a prescris des calmants, que je n'ai jamais pris. Ma douleur me rappelait ma perte et ma culpabilité.

Mais ça a empiré. Elle avait beau remplacé tous les meubles, le lendemain, ils étaient à nouveau en pièce. J'avais mal. Je passais des heures dans le noir, le corps au bord du lit, à moitié engourdi, dont je ne me souviens plus. Si ce n'est cette nuit : il faisait froid, je n'étais pas sorti de notre chambre depuis trois jours. J'avais mal au cœur, et tu étais partout. Tu courrais, comme pour m'échapper, te soustraire à ma vue. J'avais beau t'appeler, tu ne t'arrêtais pas, tu ne faisais que rire de mon malheur. Jusqu'à ce que j'hurle : « IL N'Y A PLUS DE FORGE ! » Et tu as disparu. Et j'avais mal au cœur. Depuis, je ne supporte plus notre reflet. Soit parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était toi, soit parce que ça me rappelait qu'il n'y avait _plus_ de toi. J'ai recouvert tous les miroirs, toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes à la maison et je suis sorti.

Je suis revenu la semaine suivante. J'avais passé les sept derniers jours à errer, sans but ni destination, j'ai transplané de lieux en lieux. Sûrement des bars miteux. Je me souviens que face à l'océan, j'avais froid. Le soleil était radieux et haut dans le ciel, c'était l'hiver en Angleterre. Je me suis tourné vers l'eau et je me suis demandé vers où j'étais tourné. Etait-ce l'Asie, droit devant moi ? L'Amérique ou l'Angleterre ? Je me suis senti perdu, ainsi assis sur un banc de sable, Merlin seul savait où. En somme, je n'étais plus qu'un pantin du temps qui passait. Et je me suis souvenu que Mary pouvait me faire sentir comme si mon mal-être était passager, comme s'il y avait un but à mon existence.

Je suis rentré à la maison quelques heures plus tard, puisqu'il faisait sombre, profondément décidé à présenter mes excuses à Mary. Ce que j'ai vu, en entrant m'a choqué et m'a définitivement tiré de mes rêveries éveillées. Elle était inquiète mais surtout, elle avait peur. Peur de moi, de mes réactions et elle ne savait clairement pas quoi faire.

Au bout de deux semaines, elle reprenait son laïus pour me persuader d'aller visiter l'Angleterre. Honnêtement, j'avais peur de la perdre. J'ai dû lui dire la vérité. J'ai dû lui avouer que j'étais un mensonge, que son mari Josh Allen était un mensonge. Que je n'étais pas orphelin, ni traumatisé de cet événement. J'ai dû lui dire que j'avais eu une vie avant elle, une vraie vie heureuse. Que j'avais été plus intimement lié à quelqu'un avant d'arriver en Australie, plus intimement qu'on ne le sera jamais. Je lui ai parlé de Maman, et de Papa. De nos frangins et de notre folle de Ginny. Je lui ai raconté Poudlard et Jordan Lee et Angelina Jones. Je lui ai parlé de toi, mon jumeau mort écrasé par notre seconde maison. Elle m'a paru comprendre, mais je sais qu'au fond elle se sentait trahie.

Elle a réussi à me convaincre de partir pour Angleterre. Mais elle n'avait plus pour argument de rencontrer mes anciens amis. Elle voulait que je renoue avec ma famille. Et honnêtement, ils me manquaient tous beaucoup trop, surtout depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité, pour que je résiste longtemps.

Un jeudi après-midi, je suis revenu à la maison. Je savais que je me retrouverais seul face à Maman et je savais que je n'étais pas prêt à ce qu'elle me passe un savon sans que tu sois là pour me remonter le moral. Mais elle n'a pas crié. Quand elle m'a vu, tout s'est arrêté. Ses aiguilles à tricoter, la vaisselle, la gazinière. Et elle a fondu en larmes.

Je déteste faire pleurer notre mère, Fred.

On a longuement discuté, elle et moi. Elle était fatiguée et surmenée mais tellement heureuse de me voir à nouveau. Je lui ai parlé de Mary et elle m'a fait promettre de revenir quand tout le monde serait au Terrier et de leur présenter la nouvelle Weasley. J'ai promis et nous y sommes allés le dimanche suivant, c'est-à-dire hier. C'est difficile à décrire mais maintenant je sais que j'ai toujours eu une famille.

Ils honorent ta mémoire, Fred, chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble. Ce n'est pas nécessairement évident mais ils ont des réflexions, des gestes que tu aurais pu avoir et… Ils ne t'ont pas oublié. Ils n'ont oublié personne à vrai dire, mais le fait que ton nom ne soit pas tabou m'a surpris et ému. Je regrette énormément d'être parti, mais je crois que c'était nécessaire pour moi.

Et ce matin, j'ai officiellement achevé mon deuil. Maman avait insisté pour que Mary et moi restions à la maison hier soir. Au petit-déjeuner, elle m'a donné ta baguette. J'ai eu pitié de ce maigre bout de bois qui, comme moi, avait été laissé derrière par son maitre. Je t'avoue que je l'ai utilisé et je pense qu'elle m'a reconnu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai utilisé que tes sorts préférés. Rien de banal, ni d'ennuyeux. Et j'ai été la caché quelque part où est son unique place, au magasin. Je suis certain que si tu étais un fantôme, tu serais planqué là-bas pour faire peur aux clients.

Et voilà, Fred. Je t'ai raconté ma déprimante histoire, mon triste Après. Et _maintenant_ , j'ai envie de pisser.

.

Tu me manques et tu me manqueras indéfiniment,

Jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve.

A bientôt,

George


	7. Lily (6)

_(Attention, celle-ci est un peu spéciale...)_

* * *

Mon cher James,

A l'heure qu'il est, tu es endormi dans notre toute nouvelle maison. Ainsi allongé sur le ventre, à l'expression paisible et la respiration légère, tu as l'air d'un ange. Et j'ai parfois peine à me dire que tu es mon ange.

Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante pour le bonheur dans lequel tu me plonges continuellement. Les petits moments de tendresse comme les grands moments de folie. Je les chéries autant que je crains qu'ils ne deviennent des souvenirs.

James, tu me fais voir toutes les couleurs du monde, toutes les palettes, tous les aspects de cet univers brûlant. Elles s'inscrivent dans ma mémoire avec délice.

Tu me fais voir les bleus glacial de l'arctique, aux relents d'ambition et d'anticipation, lors de nos disputes explosives et de nos silences hivernaux, sous les signes de la mauvaise foi et de la persévérance. Lors de nos hivers à Poudlard, fait de boules de neiges et d'aspérités gelées d'arbres éternels. Dans cette chemise à la teinte pâle à notre mariage, où tu souriais comme un bien heureux. Quand, il y a fort longtemps, mes ressentiments pour toi m'aveuglaient de rage et que tu as su nuancé d'un rose maladif, frisson avant-coureur d'émotions sublimes.

Tu me fais connaitre les couleurs chaudes de la passion. Le rouge des bûches délicates dans les âtres de Poudlard et le bordeaux des verres de vin qui alimentent nos exquises nuits blanches, avant que tu ne m'emmènes virevolter autour du salon. Lorsque l'odeur du café corsé remplace la sauge de la tienne. La chaleur de ton rire quand tu es entouré de tes amis, le brasier qui s'allume en moi lorsque la connexion entre nos deux regards se fait, quand tu m'embrasses ardemment. Dans les volutes de lait plongées dans les thés fumants qui éveillent nos matins. Tu me fais sentir une vitalité toute neuve.

Tu me fais fréquenter la douceur du miel. Tu me fais goûter aux notes de curry, aux arcs-en-ciel des saree, aux citrons amers noyés dans l'eau bouillantes. Lors de notre re-rencontre, faite d'un grenat fier et de billes noisette, de volonté. Grâce au réconfortant quotidien qui est le nôtre. A la compassion qui fait de toi cet homme généreux, l'homme dévoué et compréhensif dont je suis tombée si profondément amoureuse. De par l'unisson, l'harmonie parfaite qui nous lie. Par la couleur que prennent les précieux souvenirs une fois épanoui dans la mémoire.

Tu me familiarise avec les petites craies pastelles du monde du printemps. Au milieu des odeurs des fleurs et de la curiosité. Sous la délicatesse d'une allée blême de cerisier. La douceur de l'air et de ta peau contre la mienne, l'effet de la soie. Entre l'enthousiasme et les couleurs du soleil levant. Un livre à la main, tes douces paroles à l'oreille, notre amour pur à la vue du monde. A danser entre les gouttes de pluie chaudes et le bonheur. Et la bonté du Cosmos envers nous.

Sans oublier les couleurs de l'extase. L'intensité du bleu encre et de tendres points lumineux qui parsèment le chemin du nirvana tracé à nos couleurs. La fusion d'aurores boréales, de couleurs trop violentes pour ne pas se fusionner aux émotions extrêmes, familières entre tes mains, aisément justifiées par mon ventre arrondi. Bonheur. Extase pure.

Tu es ma danse sous l'eau orageuse, mon rire quand le monde est triste. Tu es mon attentif amoureux, mon jouissif mari et mon amant préféré.

Je sens Harry qui s'impatiente, amour. Je suppose qu'il sait que je suis dans sa chambre. Ou il a besoin de repos, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. J'écourte donc cette lettre il me faut accéder aux exigences de notre futur petit prince.

Je t'aime à en perdre la tête.

Lily

* * *

J'ajouterais volontiers un cœur, mais c'est déjà assez fleur bleue, non ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Je suis désolée si ça vous a déçu... Peu importe, mais j'aimerais savoir si l'un et l'autre et pourquoi... ? ;) (Si vous vous demandez, mon amie les _aime_. Mais elle se contente d'un rien :D Elle voulait les accrocher dans sa chambre... J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas fait...)

Si vous avez d'autres sujets, d'autres personnages, d'autres situations... Que vous souhaitez me voir essayer, je serais _plus que ravie_ d'entendre vos suggestions !

Pour conclure tout ce bla-bla, bonne fin de ce que tu es en train de vivre (subir?) ! Journée, soirée, semaine, all the above!

Lilly

P.S.: Toujours désolée pour les fautes clandestines...


End file.
